


Righting Wrongs

by joeyrz



Series: The Righting Wrongs Series [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Solstice Scribbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five heroes are sent to the past by the Fates in order to stop the Twilight of the Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Notes the first: Many, many, many thanks to Mia, who beta’ed this, and was very enthusiastic about the whole thing, and didn’t mind my sending it to her piece by piece as it was written. To Idalia, my best friend, who, if I hadn’t been chatting with, the idea would have never come. And to Brenna, who’s innocent comment in chat reminded me that I have a speech recognition program that allowed me to get this typed much faster. Thanks!!!!  
> Notes the second: This is for the AJCS Solstice Scribbler. I hope this is what was wanted.  
> Notes the third: All the gods mentioned do exist in mythology, you can find them at: http://www.pantheon.org/  
> Notes the fourth: “Erin” is used with Erin’s permission ;-)

Not surprisingly, Xena was the first to come back to consciousness. She sat up, looking around her unfamiliar surroundings, to find her four friends sprawled out all around her. She got up to her feet and checked to see if she had all of her weapons. Satisfied that nothing was missing, she started to wake up her companions. After a minute or two, all five of them were on their feet, dusting themselves off and looking for clues as to where they were.

Not one of them recognized the area.

“Where are we?” Gabrielle was the first to ask.

“I think we’re still in Greece, so I’d say somewhere in the past. The Chronos Stone creates portals through time, not distance.” It was Hercules who answered.

“But why the past?” Joxer asked as he righted his helmet on his head.

“Because,” Xena said, “if the Fates wanted us to fix the ‘twilight of the gods mess’, they would have sent us back to stop whatever caused it in the first place.

“How far back, do you think, Herc?” Iolaus asked.

“A thousand years, give or take,” Gabrielle said, unexpectedly calm. She gone to the side of the temple they’d landed next to. “If this inscription is right… then this is Ares’ temple in Corinth.”

The rest of the group, exclaimed, incredulous at the bard’s declaration.

“But where’s the city?” Iolaus asked.

Corinth was known to be one of the busiest cities in Greece. With hundreds of buildings and structures, for everything from farming, to training schools. The whole city had been built around the first and oldest temple of Ares, god of war. Although it was well kept, it was common knowledge that it, and Corinth, had been around for about a thousand years.

All five of them rounded the temple, coming to a stop at the front. Around the temple there was only one very small village. Xena took the lead and started walking toward the closest home. Gabrielle fell in step with her, followed by the three men.

“Excuse me,” the warrior princess said, getting the attention of a young man tending to his sheep. “Could you possibly tell us where we are?”

The man pulled one last piece of straw from the sheep’s fleece before letting her go and join her flock. He turned to the group and smiled. “You’re in Corinth, friends. It’s not much but it’s home. Are you lost?”

Xena glanced back at Hercules, then turned back to the young man and nodded.

“Well, it’s not so unusual, at least nowadays. People are fleeing from Athens and Athena’s army. All new villages are being ransacked and destroyed before they even get a chance to start. Her army is ruthless and there are rumors they’re even killing women and children.”

“But this village looks so prosperous,” Gabrielle said, while still trying to process the ‘Athena’s ruthless army’ comment.

“Well, we’re protected by the kind Ares. Besides, Athena can’t possibly try to destroy this village.”

“Why?”

But before he could answer they were startled by a shower of red sparks. When the sparks settled a second later, a young boy, no more than five years old, stood in front of them. His startling blue eyes were made all the more impressive by his all black clothes and unruly black hair.

“You’re new!” the boy exclaimed. “I like new people. Are you gonna stay?”

The four heroes looked at each other not knowing how to answer the question. It was Joxer who stepped forward and kneeled before the black hair boy.

“We don’t know for sure. There’s something we need to do, but afterwards we’re not sure if we can go back to where we came from.”

“Oh… I like your helmet.”

Joxer laughed. It was the first time anyone ever said that to him. “Here, you can wear it,” he said pulling the helmet off his head and putting it on the boy’s where it fell past his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Erin.”

“Well, Erin,” Joxer said as he pushed the helmet back on the boy’s head so his eyes were visible. “What are you the god of?”

“How did you know I was a god?” Erin asked

“Well I don’t know any mortals who can appear out of thin air, do you?”

“No, silly!” Erin giggled. “I don’t have one yet, I’m too little still,” he said, answering Joxer’s first question.

Another shower of sparks, this time pale blue and a white-winged teenager was standing next to Erin.

“There you are, you rascal.”

“Cupid!” Erin exclaimed and held up his arms to the teenaged god, asking to be lifted. He settled happily on the teen’s waist, holding tight with both legs and an arm as he pointed to the five warriors.

“They’re new!”

“So I see.”

“Cupid?” Hercules not sure if they heard Erin right.

“Yes, who are you?”

“I’m Hercules, this is Iolaus, Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer,” the demigod introduced them.

“Joxer gave me his helmet” Erin exclaimed happily. Joxer grimaced; he knew now he would never get it back and he swore that he heard Gabrielle give a triumphant little ‘yes’ behind his back.

“So that’s what you’re wearing,” Cupid said, amused. “Come on let’s go, it’s dinnertime.”

“What about them, Cupid?” Erin asked.

The young love god looked at the five mortals and noticed the lack of traveling sacks and supplies. “Do you have somewhere to stay? Supplies?”

“No, we didn’t have time to get our things before we came here,” Iolaus said. It was the truth without saying to much.

“You can stay with us!” Erin looked back at Cupid for approval.

Cupid hesitated for a second then nodded. “We have to ask Dad if it’s okay first, though.”

“Unc never says no.”

“He does.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“What about when you asked for a minotaur to keep in your room?”

Erin giggled. “He didn’t say no. He said since minotaurs are not good pets, he’d get me something better.”

“Yeah, a cat,” Cupid said, laughing. “Well, come on, Dad is inside the temple. I think he finally managed to put Deimos and Phobos down for a nap.”

The suddenly a chorus of “Phobos!” and “Deimos” went up within the four heroes. Joxer remained quiet, looking deep in thought. Cupid looked curiously at the warriors. “Yeah… my brothers don’t like to sleep, but Dad has his ways.”

“Your dad, he’s Ares, right?” Xena asked, unconsciously resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Cupid’s eyes caught the movement. He put Erin down, pushing the boy behind him. “I get it. You’re Athena’s. Since she couldn’t send an army here, she’s now sending mercenaries.”

“No!” Joxer exclaimed.

Iolaus stepped forward and laid a hand on Xena’s shoulder. She relaxed her stance and let her arm drop beside her.

“We’re not trying to hurt anyone. We’ve been sent here against our will and we’re not sure who to trust. I think it’s best if we could talk to Ares,” Iolaus said.

Erin pulled on Cupid’s pants. “He’s telling the truth,” the boy whispered loud enough for all to hear.

Cupid was about to answer when his name was called from just outside the temple’s doors. He turned to look as his dad came down the steps. “Yes, Dad?”

“Do you have Erin?”

As soon as his name was mentioned, Erin ran from behind his cousin and launched himself into Ares’ arms.

“How many times to I have to tell you not to leave the temple without telling me?”

“But I wanted to see the new people. I like Joxer; he gave his helmet… it’s silly.”

“That it is,” he said, laughing, as he pushed it to cover his nephew’s eyes. He turned to the heroes. “Welcome to Corinth.” It was said to all of them, but the god kept his gaze locked on Joxer.

“Dad,” Cupid started to say, taking Erin from his father’s arms only to have the godling launch himself into Joxer’s ready arms.

“Hey!” Joxer grunted. “You’re heavier than you look.”

“He’s sturdy,” Ares supplied.

“I’ll take him.” Cupid tried to take Erin back into his arms.

“No!” the little god clung fiercely to Joxer to avoid being taken by his cousin.

“Leave him,” Ares said to his son. “He’s in good hands.”

Cupid looked at Joxer for a second, jealousy flashing in his eyes, before he turned back to Ares. “Dad, they say they need to speak to you.”

Ares stared at his son, as the winged god silently shared his concerns about the mortals. He let out a soft sigh, then ruffled his son’s hair.

“Go check on your brothers, I don’t think they’ll nap for very long today. And go to the kitchen, it’ll be dinner for ten tonight. That is if you,” he said, addressing the group of mortals, his eyes lingering for a second longer on Joxer, “don’t already have plans for tonight.”

“We don’t,” Xena said.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Gabrielle added.

“Good. I’ll have some rooms prepared. You can stay here tonight, okay?”

“Yeah.” “No.”

“Joxer!” “Hercules!”

“Joxer…” Hercules turned to the god. “Ares, we couldn’t.”

“Nonsense. You said you needed to talk. Well, tonight I’m afraid that we won’t have time. Not with Phobos and Deimos here. They’ll go back to their mother in the morning and then we can talk.”

Hercules looked doubtful but, after a reassuring smile from Iolaus, he relented.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, Xena and Gabrielle decided to go use the temple’s baths. Phobos and Deimos, both younger and blonder versions of Erin, decided to play “climb Mount Hercules”.

Hercules had looked a bit uncomfortable at first. In their own time, Hercules had viciously fought with both twins. He didn’t know what to do until his saw the slightly sad, but tender, smile on his best friend’s face. He knew then, Iolaus was thinking of all the times the demigod had played like this with his two sons and daughter that Deayanara had given him.

He was a startled to realize that for the first time since their deaths he could look back at the happy times with joy instead of sadness.

Iolaus helped Phobos climb higher up the demigod’s back, then looked up at Deimos perched on Hercules’ shoulders. He lowered his gaze to meet his lover’s.

“Okay?” the hunter asked.

Hercules smiled. “Yeah,” he said, wonder in his voice. “Okay.”

“Whee!” It was only Hercules’ quick reflexes that allowed him to catch Deimos as he launched himself face first from the hero’s shoulders.

Iolaus caught the mischievous glint in Phobos’ face and caught him before he could imitate his brother.

“Oh, no! That’s enough. How about we play hide and go seek?” Both Iolaus and Hercules caught a twin each before they could run off. “Hercules hides and we find him,” he clarified, not wanting to spend all night looking for the twins.

Ares smiled as he saw Hercules go find a place to hide, while Iolaus covered the twins’ eyes as he counted to twenty. As they took off running in the wrong direction, Ares turned back to where his eldest son and his nephew were asking the mortal, Joxer, questions.

“Where are you from?”

Joxer looked a bit uncomfortable with Cupid’s question. “Far away.”

“Do you have brothers or sisters?” Erin asked as he crawled into Joxer’s lap.

“Yeah, I do. I have two brothers… we’re triplets.”

“Triwhat?”

“Triplets,” Ares answered. “Like Phobos and Deimos, only three instead of two.”

“Wow! So there’s a two more of you out there?”

“Well, yes and no.”

Erin looked up at the mortal, confused.

“Jett, Jace and I look very much alike but we’re very different people.”

“How so?” Cupid asked.

“Well, Jace works in the theater. He loves to sing and dance. And he’s really good at it too, unlike me. And Jett’s a… thief. A professional thief. He’s a really good fighter, too.”

“What do you do?” This time, the question was from Ares.

“I travel with Xena and Gabrielle. We like to go to different places, right wrongs, help people, that sort of stuff.”

“Tell us a story!” Erin demanded.

Joxer thought really hard about it, trying to find a story know that had no reference to Ares, Cupid or any other god.

Ares listened as the young man told the tale of how he first met Xena and Gabrielle. He laughed right along with Erin and Cupid as Joxer told about how Gabrielle had kicked his butt when he tried to kill her.

But Ares frowning by the time Joxer was finished. He had made both Xena and this Callisto out to be very powerful warriors, known throughout Greece. Yet he had never even heard of them.

“What’s wrong?” Joxer asked, seeing the frown on Ares’ face. “Didn’t you like it?” He hated that he sounded like a child waiting for approval.

“No!” Ares reassured the mortal quickly. “It was terrific. I’m just not happy that this Callisto tried to hurt you.”

The tenderness in Ares’ voice surprised Joxer and he found himself blushing.

“And now I think it’s time to put young Erin to bed,” Ares said as he got up, lending Joxer a hand so he could stand without disturbing the sleepy, clingy, godling in his arms.

“I’ll take him,” Cupid offered, trying to take Erin from Joxer’s arms.

“No!” Erin said in between yawns. “Uncle and Joxer!”

“I’ll fly you there.” It was an old trick Cupid used to get a reluctant Erin to bed.

“No!” Erin said again, burrowing closer to Joxer. “I want Unc and Jox!”

Joxer looked in awe and fear as Cupid flapped his wings in anger, trying, successfully, to intimidate the mortal.

“Cupid!” Ares reprimanded his son. “Go find your brothers.”

The teenaged god folded his wings, huffed in annoyance, turned and walked out.

“You’ll have to excuse him,” Ares said as he led Joxer to the godling’s room. “He’s a little possessive when it comes to Erin.”

Ares turned down the covers of Erin’s bed and stepped back to let the mortal lay his nephew down on it. Joxer sat on the bed, slowly stroking the young god’s unruly black hair. Ares saw his hand still for a second before he continued. He also noticed the slight look of sadness that crossed the mortal’s face before it was replaced with happiness when Erin asked for a good night’s kiss.

Both Ares and Joxer leaned down at the same time, each kissing a different cheek. A soft giggle escaped Erin before he fell fast asleep.

As they straightened up again, they found themselves leaning extremely close to one another. Joxer licked his lips nervously and Ares was captivated by that movement. The god moved closer trying to close the gap between their lips. Before they made contact Phobos and Deimos came in running into the room.

The god and mortal got up in time for the twins to crash into them.

“Hush now, boys, your cousin is sleeping. Now let’s get you two ready for bed,” he said, picking up one of his sons and crossing the room toward where two small beds stood separated from the rest of the room by makeshift curtains made from bed sheets. Joxer followed with the other boy.

“Wow, guys, this is neat! Did you put it up by yourselves?” Joxer asked with the exaggerated enthusiasm all adults use with children.

Two tiny voices said “Yeah!” at the same time. “With Dada’s help,” said the twin Ares was carrying.

“So, Phobos,” Joxer started to say to the godling in his arms.

“No!” he said, squirming in the mortal’s loose, but secure, grip. “I’m Deimos!” he protested, then pointed at his brother, “that’s Phobos!”

Joxer settled his expression into one of extreme confusion. “No… but… are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“But, you look like Phobos to me.”

“We look the same, silly!”

“You do!?” Joxer set Deimos down, and Ares did the same to Phobos, smiling, wondering where the mortal was taking this.

As the twins stood side by side in identical clothes, they really were almost indistinguishable one from the other. But Joxer had practice in this and immediately noticed at freckle on Deimos’ neck that Phobos didn’t have.

Ares smirked bending down to whisper to his sons. They giggled madly, then ran around like cards being shuffled and went to stand in front of Joxer again.

“Oh no,” Joxer exclaimed, in mock disdain. “Okay, I can figure this out.” Joxer pretended to study them very hard.

He pointed to Deimos. “You’re Phobos,” then pointed with his other hand to Phobos, “and you’re Deimos!”

“No!” they said in unison.

“He’s Deimos.” “He’s Phobos.”

Joxer crossed his hands to change who he was pointing to. “No, this won’t do. We need to put you in different pajamas so I can tell you apart,” he said, looking at Ares to confirm that indeed they had different sets of pajamas. He gave an internal sigh of relief when Ares nodded.

He picked up Deimos. “Come on, Phobos.”

“I’m Deimos,” the little god said in between fits of giggles.

Ares couldn’t stop smiling as they changed the boys into red and blue pajamas and tucked them into bed. They demanded kisses, that were gladly given, before they joined their cousin in Morpheus realm.

They left the room, and Ares kept the door just slightly ajar so the light from the hall’s torches would dispel the darkness inside the room.

“You’re good with them. They only get into bed that fast for their mother. Not even Cupid can get them in so quick.”

“You think so? I have always really liked children and being around them. We get along fine. I’ve always liked to be around kids.”

“You should be, and often, believe me, it’s uplifting.”

“Do you always have this many kids in your temple?” Joxer asked.

“This many? The temple is empty. Normally, there are four or five more kids running around here.”

“Wow. How do you to it? Take care of so many kids?”

“The older ones help, like Cupid or Asclepius. Asclepius likes to tutor the kids, which is a big help keeping them out of my hair for a few hours.”

Ares lead Joxer into the main hall, where the others had congregated. The god looked around and saw tired faces. “Your rooms are prepared; there’s one for Xena and Gabrielle, Hercules and Iolaus are in another, and Joxer has one for himself. Is this a satisfactory arrangement?” he asked, grinning slightly. “We should get a good night’s sleep and tomorrow we can discuss why you’re here.”

They all nodded in approval, then left as Ares gave them directions to their rooms. Joxer looked back and gave Ares a little goodnight wave, smiling a little shyly. Ares waved back, not really knowing why he was doing it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning started with chaos. The twins got up at an disgustingly early hour, then proceeded to wake up everybody in the temple, running around and jumping in beds. After everyone was up, the four heroes left to take care of their own morning necessities while Cupid took care of bathing and serving Erin’s breakfast. Joxer helped Ares with the twins morning rituals.

About an hour later, they were all ready. Cupid, preceded by a giggling Erin, went into the main hall. “Dad, I’m going back to Mom’s. Do you want me to take the twins?”

“Yes, please, Son. And make sure your mother is aware that they are there. I don’t want her to leave them alone again without realizing it.”

“I will.” Cupid assured his father, then took his brother’s by their hands and disappeared in a shower of pale blue sparks.

“Now you, young man,” Ares said, addressing his nephew. “are gonna stay in your room and play while I speak to the mortals.”

Before Erin could protest, a voice called out from outside the room. A second later, another teenage god entered the hall. “Uncle! Do you think I could stay here this afternoon? Dad’s not home and I’d rather not be alone.”

“Ace, my boy, you are a lifesaver. Do you think you’re up to tutoring Erin now?”

“Sure,” the young god agreed, taking Erin by the hand and leading him to his room.

“Now, I think it’s time you all tell me know what’s going on.”

The five companions glanced at each other, apprehensively. Xena sighed, and took a deep breath, and started to tell the god everything, from who they were, to what had happened and why they were sent back in time.

By the time she was finished, Ares was sitting down, with his head in his hands. “This is too much. I think we need to ask the Fates why they sent you all back so many years in time?”

“But how? They’re back in our time and we have no way of getting back there,” Gabrielle said.

“Yeah, but we have our own set of Fates here. They should know what’s going on.”

Ares got up suddenly, walking briskly to his nephew’s room. He opened the door, and stuck his head in. “Ace, I need to go for a little while. Do you think you can take care of Erin while I’m gone?”

“Sure, Uncle.”

“Good. I’ll be back soon.”

Ares closed the door, turned back to the heroes. “Let’s go.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The trip to the Fates had turned out to be a great heaping waste of time. While the three sisters weren’t surprised to see the time-traveling mortals, sent here by their future counterparts, all they could read from the cloth so far was a cryptic message.

To right a wrong, you must prevent a wrong.

“Could they be any more vague?” Iolaus when they returned to Ares’ temple.

“Are the Fates in your time less so?” Ares asked, curiously.

“No,” Iolaus answered. “But this time was the least help they’ve ever been.”

Any further conversation was stopped by the dark haired blue eyed whirlwind that practically flew into the room.

“Uncle!” Erin cried happily, as he threw himself into Ares’ arms.

“Cupid didn’t visit me today!” the young god protested.

“Now, Erin, you know Cupid is going to be more busy now that he got his godhood. If he can he’ll visit you tonight or tomorrow.”

Erin pouted for a second, then smiled. “I read a whole story by myself today, Unc!”

“You did?!” Ares asked, looking up for confirmation at his oldest nephew, who’d just entered the room. When Asclepius nodded, Ares whooped and hugged Erin close. “That’s wonderful!”

“Are you happy?” Erin asked.

“I’m more than happy; I’m very proud of you.”

Erin threw his arms around his uncle’s neck to give him a big hug. The five mortals stood in awe at this uncommon display of affection by Ares.

“I get it!” Joxer claimed unexpectedly; he’d been quiet all day, deep in thought.

“What, that joke I told you a month ago?” Gabrielle sneered.

Joxer looked down to his boots, utterly humiliated by Gabrielle. He’d gotten used to her insults by now, but the fact that she did it in front of Ares and Erin made him blush profoundly.

Ares set Erin down on his feet. The little god instantly knew something was wrong; it was rare for him to see his uncle look so mad.

“I know you’re guests here, but as *guests* in my temple, you should show a little more respect and courtesy. I do not accept people being insulted for no good reason inside *my* temple.”

Gabrielle couldn’t decide between feeling ashamed or angry.

“Gabrielle,” Ares continued. “ I would appreciate if you would retire to the room I am so gracefully providing you with, and let us *adults* continue this conversation.”

“What?! But… Xena!” Gabrielle turned to her best friend, waiting to be defended, but Xena only turned her head away from her slightly, silently agreeing with Ares.

“Fine!” she huffed in indignation, then turned on her heel and left.

Ares made no move to speak until he heard a door slam shut down in the corridor, indicating Gabrielle was in her room.

Ares sighed, then stopped as he felt a small tug on his brown leather pant’s leg. He looked down to see Erin looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

“Do I have to go to my room too?”

Ares smiled and kneeled. “No, Erin. But maybe you can keep yourself busy with your toys in the corner?”

“Yeah,” Erin agreed, went around the room gathering his cluttered toys and settled in a far corner.

Ares smiled, then turned to his other nephew. “Are you going to stay tonight, Ace?”

“If you don’t mind, Uncle.”

“I never mind, you know that. Do you have everything you need, or do you need to get some things from your dad’s place?”

Asclepius, young but undeniably brilliant, took the hint. “There *are* some scrolls I wanted to read.” There wasn’t any need to say any more. They both knew Ace would go back to his room as soon as he returned from Apollo’s home temple. With a wave to Erin and the mortals he left.

“You can continue now, Joxer.”

“Um…” Joxer fidgeted, not sure of himself.

“Go ahead, Joxer. We’re not gonna insult you,” Xena said softly. The brilliant smile Joxer gave her, only served to make her feel even worse. It was obvious that he was expecting to be turned away or made fun of by his friends.

“Well, first things first. I’m pretty sure that I’m the direct descendant of one of those families out there. My family has been in Corinth since its beginning. I’m sure we can find here my great, great, great, hundred times great, grandmother writing in a bound book the story of our family, and of the gods that protected it.”

“Ares,” Xena guessed.

“Yes. When I was a young boy, I sat down to read the whole thing. After she started it, all the women in my family kept adding into it. It is now several books long. I was fascinated with one story in specific.”

“Mine.” It wasn’t a guess on Ares’ part.

Joxer smiled a little shyly. “Yeah.”

“I’m flattered.” Ares’ eyes were soft, as he kept his gaze locked on Joxer.

“Something bad is going to happen.”

“What?” Hercules asked, keeping a warm hand on Iolaus’ back.

Joxer turned to Ares. “Cupid said that Athena was the goddess of war. Did he meant that she was the only god of war?”

“Yes.”

“How is that possible? You were born the god of war!” Hercules exclaimed.

“It’s a long story,” Ares replied.

“When Ares was sent to study in Egypt with Menthu his godhood was given to Athena, so she could carry on with his duties while he was away.”

“Not so long, apparently.”

“But she never gave it, your godhood, back did she?”

“That’s right,” Ares growled, still mad. “She didn’t want to give it back and Daddy Dearest didn’t force her too.”

Xena shook her head. “But how… what are you the god of now?”

“Nothing! I’m like my nephew and the twins… I have no godhood to speak of. But that’s going to change soon.”

“No! That’s where it goes wrong!” Joxer protested. “You’re gonna challenge Athena, aren’t you?”

“How did you know? No one knows.”

“No one did, not until after the fact. But you can’t. It’s gonna go wrong! You’re not going to win.”

“Joxer… he’s the god of war in our time. You know that,” Iolaus said.

“Yeah… but he still isn’t going to win.”

“But how did he get his godhood, then?” Xena asked.

“He didn’t. Well… Not really, not completely. You can’t challenge her, Ares!” Joxer pleaded.

“I have to! That godhood is rightfully mine, I need to get it back!”

“But this is what we have to stop. What we have to change… to prevent.”

“But prevent what, Joxer,” Iolaus asked.

“The division.”

“The what?” All four of his audience asked.

“The division. Of the godhood. Isn’t Athena still the goddess war in our time?”

“Yeah,” the mortals answered, while Ares protested: “But she wasn’t before.”

“That’s right. If you challenge her, you won’t win, but then neither will she. You draw. Between all that Menthu taught you and Athena’s power, you will draw. You both petition Zeus to decide a winner but he won’t make a choice. He will split the godhood. Give it to you both, but different parts of it.”

“So I will become the war god?”

“But not as you should! You’ll become a bloodthirsty savage, a cold-blooded murderer. War will consume you, change you.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Ares, if what Joxer’s saying is right, it could explain why you are so different. We hardly recognize you.”

“We fight, really do *fight* every time our paths cross, Ares,” Hercules said. “You’ve tried everything to kill me and those I care about. If it weren’t for my protection…”

“And I’m nothing but a pawn… an instrument of violence to you,” Xena continued. “Every time we meet it’s a different scheme to seduce me and get me to be your Queen… the leader of your armies.”

“Please, Ares,” Joxer pleased. “If you challenge Athena you will win only part your godhood: the bloodlust, the fighting, the greed. She will keep the strategy and logic of it. You will be the god of war but you will stop being Ares… *this* Ares. It will change you… for the worst.”

“As long as I have my godhood back.”

Joxer tried again, kneeling in front of Ares, who was now sitting down. “My life is yours, Lord Ares, I only ask that you do not challenge Athena.”

“Don’t… get off your knees, Joxer,” Ares said, standing up, pulling Joxer up with him. “I don’t want that… I don’t deserve it,” he lifted a hand to hush Joxer’s protests. “I just… I feel empty without it. I’m not whole.”

Joxer hung his head. He had no idea how to convince Ares not to challenge his sister.

“There must be another way, Ares!” Xena protested.

“Don’t you think I haven’t tried everything? I’ve pleaded with Zeus and Hera. With all the other gods too, asked them to stand with me. No one would listen. I’m *going* to do this!”

Joxer closed his eyes, then whispered, “Erin will die.”

Silence greeted his pronouncement.

“What?” Ares asked, his voice deadly quiet.

“I remembered. We couldn’t figure out who Erin was. I mean, there’s no god called Erin in our time. But I finally remembered. When you get your half of the godhood, you start training Erin. After a few years his affinity was decided, his godhood given. He too, like you stopped being this Ares, stopped being Erin… he became his godhood. There wasn’t anything more of him. Just Strife…”

Hercules’ head whipped around to stare at the little boy in the corner, still playing with his toys, unaware of the life changing discussion taking place a few yards away. “Of course… his eyes,” he whispered.

Iolaus closed his eyes, and muttered, “Gods… no…”

Xena clenched her teeth, balling her fists so hard her nails cut into her skin. It was the second time in her life she’d wanted to dismember Athena.

Joxer took a deep breath. “In our time Erin is called only Strife. And he died… because you sent him to the hornet’s nest. All just to get an inside track. To get ahead. To satisfy your needs.”

“No,” Ares denied, shaking his head. He wanted to turn, make sure Erin was alright, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Joxer.

“He was stabbed with a dagger covered in Hind’s blood. He died.”

“You didn’t mourn him, just continued on with your mission,” Iolaus spoke. “I was there.”

“But that’s not all,” Joxer said. “He *wasn’t* happy. He was alone. He didn’t have friends. He was practically insane. You and Discord constantly hurt him, emotionally and physically. All the gods hated him. And it’s *your* fault. You made him…”

“No…”

“I’m not doing this to hurt you. Just to make you see. Erin is just a small part of everything that will go wrong if you challenge Athena.”

If the four mortals noticed Ares’ hand shaking slightly, they didn’t mention it. They just stood quietly as Ares took a deep, shuddering breath, then let it out, turning and going to his nephew’s side, where he sat down to play with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ares got up from his bed wearily, shuffling towards the door as the soft, almost hesitant knocks continued. He wondered briefly if it was Erin. The young god often hesitated to open his uncle’s bedroom door if he’d had had a bad nightmare. But then again Erin always called to him loudly, letting him know he was upset.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his left hand while opening the door with his right. When he opened his eyes he found Joxer, wrapped up in a dark red fleece blanket, looking hesitant.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I couldn’t sleep and I though maybe you weren’t sleeping either, but I was obviously wrong so I’ll just go now,” the young man babbled, and turned slightly to walk down the corridor back to his room. Ares caught an edge of the blanket, which slipped down enough to reveal a pale, smooth shoulder, trying to stop Joxer from leaving.

“I wasn’t really sleeping,” he said, tugging Joxer back to the doorframe. “Do you want to come in?”

“Oh! I was… I just… I wanted to know if you were okay. I mean… I think I was pretty harsh back there… I didn’t mean to! I wanted… I *needed* to make you understand. Do you understand?”

“I do. Do you want to come in?”

“Uh… I should let you get back to sleep.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. Too many thoughts in my head,” Ares said, wondering what was it about this man, that made him be so honest to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

“I’m the one who told you all that stuff.”

“And I’m glad you did. I can change things now.”

“But you’re still gonna challenge Athena.” It wasn’t a question.

Ares sighed loudly and sat down on his bed. “It’s the only way to get my godhood back.”

Joxer wrapped the blanket tighter around himself then sat down gingerly next to Ares. He bit the inside of his cheek slightly, trying to figure out how to change Ares’ mind. “I don’t know that. I wouldn’t know that if you tried something else you’d win, but if you try this you’ll lose. Maybe not your godhood, but who you *are*… I’m just a mortal… I wouldn’t know what it’s like not to have your godhood, but I know that nothing is worth losing who you are. Specially who *you* are.”

“Joxer… I’m not *that* wonderful.”

“But you *are*! You’re… so amazing,” Joxer breathed. “The way you care for your nephews and sons… how you are with them. How you’re with *me*. You wouldn’t give me the time of day in our time. I mean… you were… will be… never gave me a… second thought… and I always thought you were… you *are* so… but I’m…” Joxer couldn’t talk straight, not with Ares looking at him like *that*.

“Always thought I was so what?” Ares asked, tilting his head slightly, studying the planes of Joxer’s face and his long neck. His soft gaze had Joxer captivated.

“So… handsome…” Joxer whispered.

Ares smiled, grabbed the edge of Joxer’s blanket and slowly tugged at it so it slipped past Joxer’s right shoulder. He traced with one finger up Joxer’s arm, smiling as the mortal closed his eyes and his breath caught faintly. “You know what I think you are, Joxer?” Ares asked as he leaned in close to whisper in Joxer’s ear.

Joxer shuddered, inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled before asking, “What?”

Ares ran a hand down Joxer’s back, dislodging the soft fleece blanket completely from the mortal’s shoulders. As it slipped past, the soft fabric grazed Ares’ hand. The soft feel of it was nothing compared to the feel of Joxer’s naked back. His hand moved slowly back up, ending up softly cupping the back of Joxer’s neck, where his long fingers got brushed by the slightly long strands of Joxer’s silky hair.

Ares kissed his way across Joxer’s chin. As he reached that succulent mouth, he whispered harshly, answering Joxer’s question. “Utterly fuckable.”

Joxer’s soft moan was all the invitation Ares needed. He dove in, crushing his lips on Joxer’s, feeling him respond immediately, opening his mouth to let Ares’ tongue in to play. Joxer’s hands clutched Ares’ shoulders tightly for a second, before one hand tangled itself in Ares’ shaggy mane while the other roamed down his back.

Joxer tugged at Ares’ cotton shirt, displeased that it kept him from feeling warm skin. Ares grinned into the kiss that didn’t seem to want to end and flexed his powers a bit. Suddenly, there was no clothes between them, except the blanket that still covered Joxer’s lower half. Ares pushed Joxer flat on his back. Grabbing him underneath his armpit, Ares lifted and pushed him back so he laid fully on the oversized bed. Tugging the blanket free Ares finally got to see Joxer in all of his glory. Joxer felt a little uncomfortable with Ares’ scrutiny and made to cover himself with his hands.

Ares intercepted the move and laced his fingers with Joxer’s. He straddled Joxer’s thighs, then leaned forward and held Joxer’s hands palm up next to the mortal’s head. “Don’t ever cover yourself up. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” Ares let go of Joxer’s hands, smiling as, instead of moving to cover himself, they grabbed Ares’ shoulders again to pull the god to him. Ares, falling forward, sought Joxer’s lips with his own, then hissing in pleasure as their arousals pressed against each other.

“I want you,” Joxer said as they finally broke off for air.

“How?”

“In me,” the mortal demanded, his breath coming in short pants.

“That’s doable,” Ares said, more calmly than he felt.

When Ares settled between Joxer’s widespread thighs intending to stretch him, Joxer grabbed his arm. “Just… go slow. It’s been a long time since I last…” he didn’t finish, his blush covering his whole torso.

“Don’t worry.”

A few minutes later, Joxer’s right leg was caught in the crook of Ares’ left arm, with that hand next to Joxer’s face supporting his weight. Joxer’s left leg was wrapped around Ares’ waist, while his arms stretched out above him clutching one of the metal rungs of the bed’s headboard.

Ares entered him slowly, giving him time to adjust. With clenched teeth and closed his eyes, Ares tried not to come as he was encased in hot, soft tightness. He opened his eyes in surprise when a warm hand pushed his hair back, only to grab a handful, pulling Ares’ face close. “Move,” the mortal ordered.

“Pushy,” Ares muttered, but obeyed, leaning closer still to capture Joxer’s lips while he started to move within the mortal. The god tried to keep it slow, but as their passion mounted he moved faster, tilting to hit Joxer’s prostate with every thrust. Shifting his weight, he released his right arm to grab Joxer’s cock, to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He captured Joxer’s lower lip with his teeth, bit lightly, then ran a soothing tongue across it. Ares felt Joxer lose his rhythm and a few seconds later the mortal came. His contracting muscles pulled Ares into orgasm with him.

The god collapsed on Joxer, released the mortal’s left leg and helped him move it back down. He made to slip out and move off, but Joxer wouldn’t have it. “No… stay,” Joxer mumbled, falling asleep as soon as Ares settled back down on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Well… it could work,” Ares admitted.

Xena and Hercules had rounded everyone up, including Cupid and Asclepius, to tell them the plan they had come up with last night.

“It’s devious,” Iolaus commented.

“It’s evil,” Gabrielle said.

“It’s *genius*!” Joxer exclaimed, smiling.

“We can make it work,” Cupid said.

“There *are* enough of us,” Asclepius agreed.

“Ares?” Xena waited for approval.

Ares looked at his son and nephew thoughtfully for a second. He nodded slightly then turned to Xena. “If this doesn’t work…”

“We know,” Xena said softly. “But it *will* work.”

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ares’ temple was full of angry, bedraggled and exhausted gods, all of them talking at the same time. Ares had tried to get their attention by throwing a ball of energy into the middle of the room, but only got slightly singed in return as the few gods that noticed eagerly retaliated. Gabrielle was talking to a flustered Aphrodite, trying to calm her down. Hercules was in a heated discussion with Apollo while Iolaus was trying to break them up. Xena was cornered by Discord and the three Graces, Aglaea, Euphrosyne and Thalia, who were looking less than graceful. Joxer, besides Ares, tried to wipe off the soot of the god’s face while speaking softly to him, reminding him this was all part of the plan.

In the end it was little Erin, who got up on the dais and let out an earsplitting scream, who managed to silence the group of gods. When everyone was quiet and looking up at him, he smiled a little too sweetly, and said very politely: “Thank you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to my room to read.”

Ares went forward to pick up Erin taking him off the dais. He then jumped up on it himself, finally having the gods’ attention. But before he could speak, Bia shouted, “This is *your* fault, isn’t it Ares?”

“They’re being terrors! Destroying everything, in every temple. They won’t obey us!” Hermes shout.

“They won’t go to sleep. They won’t eat. They won’t let me get my beauty sleep!” Aphrodite wailed.

“They all stay with you. You convinced them to do this,” Lethe said.

“He did no such thing!” Cupid said, drawing the attention of the enraged gods to the other groups of assembled gods, this one, collectively, much younger in age.

“We convinced them,” Asclepius said.

“Ace!” Apollo shouted, incredulous.

“I’m sorry, Dad. But Uncle Ares needed us. We decided to do this. And we’ll keep on doing this until this matter is rectified.”

“Dad has always been good to us,” Anteros, Cupid’s younger brother, said. “And good to you,” he said to all the older gods. “He takes care of us, which gets us out of *your* hair. We learn here, we eat, sleep, play, and study here. All of us. You know that.”

“We won’t stop. None of us. Not until Uncle Ares gets his godhood back,” Pan said. The other kids shouted in agreement.

A laugh sounded from deep inside the crowd of older gods. They all turned as one to watch Athena laugh spitefully. “So *that’s* what this is all about.” She stopped laughing abruptly. “Give it up, Ares! I’m not giving it back to you. It’s *my* godhood now!”

“Then we’re not stopping!” Pan shouted.

All the gods looked horrified for a second, then started shouting, but this time at Athena, demanding she give up the godhood of war back to Ares.

“You will all stop this right *now*!” Zeus said, as he appeared next to Ares on the dais, followed by a crack of lightning. “You both want it so much, you can *both* have it!”

“NO!” Cupid shouted. “All or nothing! Or we won’t stop.”

“You *dare* challenge me, godling?” Zeus was enraged. No god, specially no kid, would give the king of the gods an ultimatum. “You need to learn your place!” he said, preparing to strike Cupid down with one of his bolts.

Aphrodite looking on in horror, then threw herself in front of her son. “You singe *one* hair of my son’s head and you will be impotent for the rest of your life!” she shouted.

Zeus looking scared for a second, shouted again. “You godlings will stop annoying your parents right now!”

“Okay,” Pan said, smirking.

“We’ll annoy *you* instead, grandfather,” Asclepius announced.

“Why you insolent brat!” Zeus prepared another lightning bolt.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Apollo had also stepped in front of his son.

“CHILDREN!” The shout had all the assembled gods covering their ears. “And I mean *all* of you!” Hera said as she appeared on Ares’ other side. “There is one, simple solution to all of this. And I will not be denied.” She pushed back Ares hair from his face. “You really should trim your hair a bit,” she said to him only, as she beckoned Hephaestus to help her down from the dais.

She walked to Athena and sneered at her. “Give it here, Athena. It never belonged to you.”

The war goddess gripped her sword tightly, and looking up at her father. But Zeus didn’t protest Hera’s actions. She sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn’t stand alone against the queen of the gods. She unsheathed the sword and gave it, along with the godhood of war, to Hera. As soon as it was out of her hands, she disappeared.

The assembled gods made way for their queen to walk back to Ares. She raised the sword up so her son could reach it. As he took it his body glowed, new power running through his veins.

“Welcome back, Ares, god of war!” she announced.

The new war god swung his sword around, getting reacquainted with it’s feel, before sheathing it in the scabbard that had materialized on his waist. He jumped down from the dais, noticing Zeus’s departure from the corner of his eye, and enveloped his mother in a crushing hug.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“You’re welcome, my child. Now, I believe you have more than a few things to set right. Greece needs a war god who knows what he’s doing. But first,” she said, looking around at the gods and godlings, “you need to clean up this mess.”

“That’s easy,” he said, smirking. “Kids!” he shouted, getting their attention. “Fun’s over. Now go back, and help your parents clean up the mess I’m sure you all made.”

The godlings groaned, but were quick to obey. Soon, only Hera, Ares and the mortals remained in the temple.

“Where’s my darling Erin?” Hera asked. “I made some of those cookies he loves.”

“He’s in his room, Mom. But please… he needs to be able to eat his dinner.”

“Oh, hush! He’s a growing boy, he’ll eat anything you put in front of him. Can I take him for an hour or two?”

“You never need to ask, Mom.”

Hera kissed Ares’ cheek, then turned gracefully and headed to Erin’s room.

Joxer went up to Ares’ side, and laying a gentle hand on the war god’s face. “Okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” Ares answered. He stepped closer to Joxer and returned the gesture. “But maybe… you’ll stick around, make sure I don’t go bad?”

Joxer nodded, then looked at his friends. “But-”

He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Fates.

“Well done, children,” Clotho said.

“You averted one disaster,” Lachesis continued.

“And prevented another,” Atropos finished.

“So the Twilight won’t happen?” Xena asked.

“Correct.” All three sisters answered.

“So you can send us back to our own time now.” Iolaus looked hopeful.

“That is something”

“We’re afraid”

“We cannot do.” Again, the sentence was divided and said in parts by the sisters.

“Why not?” Hercules asked.

“Out of the loop of time you were not affected by the changes the world has suffered.”

“But your past selves have. They now enjoy a better life, one you gave them.”

“They will continue living it, past the point in time when you were sent here.”

“The world that you knew no longer exists.”

“It no longer needs you.”

“But this one does.”

“But,” Gabrielle started to protest.

“Even if we wanted, we couldn’t.”

“The Chronos Stone is lost to us in this age.”

“And the cloth has already been weaved.”

With that last pronouncement, the Fates disappeared.

“So…” Iolaus sighed. “We’re stuck here.”

“Maybe we can help out in this village. I’ve always been good at construction and I’m sure they could use a good blacksmith,” Hercules said to his best friend, before laying an arm on his shoulder, and steering him towards the temple doors.

“And I could start a school, Xena!” Gabrielle enthused. “Oh! That would be so great! To teach. I could start with writing and reading, maybe even math! We could have music and crafts!” Gabrielle practically bounced with excitement. “Oh. I better get some scrolls, ink and a few quills,” she said, going to her room to get a list of materials together.

Ares looked at Xena. “And maybe, you could be my general,” he said to the warrior princess. “Help me get Greece back in order. With an army, not for destruction, but protection. One that can help reconstruct.”

Xena looked doubtful for a second, but it passed soon and she nodded. “That… that would be a good thing. I can do that.” She smiled, then left to find Gabrielle.

Joxer smiled. “Alone at last.”

“Yeah.”

“So what do you think I could do?”

“Be mine.”

“Just yours? I can work with that.”

Ares grabbed Joxer’s hand and pulled him closer. “Good,” he said, claiming his lover’s lips in a searing kiss.

The end


End file.
